


Various Grima Works- Mature Edition

by Terrara



Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: Works from FEwillnotleavemymind involving grima and have darker or mature themesWarnings will be provided at the start of each chapter
Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710271
Kudos: 3





	Various Grima Works- Mature Edition

request: "Dont cry" for... hmm... F!Grima ;3c

WARNINGS: Mentions of PTSD, violence, depression, and trauma. Angst/hurt /comfort

You would like to think you were a good person, or at least decent. But as you curled up within the corner of your room, cruelly wishing thoughts that should never be thought, you could not make yourself believe that you were anything but evil.

Grima was silent as she came in, closing the door before moving to stand before your huddled form.

You could not even make yourself greet her, your guilt and sorrow making you unable to move.

Her voice was quiet, yet strong.

“You can’t change what happened.” You still could not move. You knew you couldn’t change the past, that you couldn’t erase what had been done.

But that didn’t keep you from wanting to somehow erase the memories of the past, even if it meant erasing happy memories as well.

You didn’t care as long as it made Grima happy now.

She moved beside you, her back against the wall as she looked up at the ceiling, or perhaps at something you could not see.

When she spoke, her voice was weaker than it had been before.

“They’re right to treat me like that. For them, I shall always be the one who reminds them of their nightmares and darkest memories.”

You knew that, but that did nothing to heal the pain you felt when Lucina would begin to scream and rage at the sight of the Fell Dragon, her voice choked with sorrow and anger as she brandished her blade.

It did nothing for the anguish you felt at Grima’s expression when Chrom would hold his daughter as she once more had a PTSD attack, his gaze on Grima colder than Grima’s could ever be.

You hated this pain, this sorrow, because you knew it was far worse for Grima, unimaginably so.

But that did nothing to keep you from feeling it. You selfishly wished they could forget everything that Grima had done, forget about the bloodstained past and maybe have a peaceful future.

But the peaceful future the Shepherds envisioned held no place for Grima except as a corpse. The tears slipped down your face as you felt hopeless. You couldn’t rewind time, couldn’t erase it. You couldn’t do anything for the one you loved so much it hurt.

“Don’t cry.” Her voice was little more than a hushed whisper, yet you could still clearly hear the pain in it. You did not have to look up to know. The tears you saw fall upon the floor told you.

“You too.”

It was a cycle now. You felt so much pain from seeing her be hurt, that in turn made her feel guilt and even more anguish at making you feel down. Your placed your hand upon the floor and she placed hers atop it. The two of you sat there, not speaking, simply crying as you mourned the past and future alike. You could do nothing to help her and she could nothing for you. All that was left was to suffer through the pain until it hurt less and less, until you could gain the strength once more to hope for a future that is blessed enough to heal the wounds of the past.


End file.
